


The Another

by Quokey



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clowns, Death, Gen, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokey/pseuds/Quokey
Summary: So, I had this dream/nightmare a few months ago, and I had written this one shot based off of that. It's kinda creepy, but I figured it would be something people might read, so here you go!Hope you enjoy!





	The Another

I’m in one of the worst, most uncomfortable beds around. Waking up, I toss my legs over the side of the bed, only to not reach the floor. I’m normally taller than this, I think as I stand up and look around the decrepit room. Walls cracked, windows boarded up and smashed, floor splotched with substances I don’t even want to know about. The only things in the room is the horrible bed, a creaky sad-looking staircase, and a pristine mirror, with no cracks or anything. I walk over to the mirror and look in astonishment. I’m a kid! I look to be about 7-8 years old, just as a normal kid I was once 10 years ago. At this point, I realize a couple things. 1) I think I am completely lucid, and I am in control of this dream. 2) I’ve had a similar dream before, but last time I woke up early. This time, I’ll explore fully, as long as I don’t run into The Another.

The Another is what I guess you would call folklore, except it came from a dream I had, when I was about 7-8. He was a foster child, but his foster parents left him alone one night, and told him to go to sleep, and they’d be back when he awoke. However, he refused to sleep, and stayed up playing video games. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard something walking into his room. He decided to fake sleep, so he wouldn’t get in trouble.

“You should be asleep, my child,” said the thing. It didn’t sound human! It sounded evil too, and when the thing turned him over, he peaked out of his eyes to see what it was. The thing that turned him over was a normal, adult sized, creepy looking, sad clown with a name tag that says “Hi, my name is…” and then a dark, creepy, chicken scrawl of  OTHER underneath in all caps. His costume had scratches in it, almost as if the child wouldn’t be the first to have seen him. The child breaks out of his thoughts, however, when the Other grabs him by the throat. His eyes snap open as he tries to escape the thing that walked into his house. The Other then shakes his head at the child.

“Tisk, tisk, tisk. You were supposed to be asleep, and now you are faking sleep? Shame on you.” The Other grins as the child dies, and then the Other turns the child into another Other, named The Another.

I snap back from my thoughts to take advantage of my surroundings. I decide to head down the stairs, hearing the creak of each step as I head down the floors. The floor below me was worse than the one before. Nothing in it but the gross floor, and… wait, is that blood? Moving along quickly, I hop down to the last floor, and see paradise. Every single type of game has its own space, even racquetball and video games and bowling! Every kind of ice cream was being dispensed on the wall, and there were tons of kids, playing in the room. It was bliss, so I stayed down there for a while, until we heard a scream, and all the kids ran back to their beds. I followed and went to mine, because it made sense to me, and pretended to sleep, trying as hard as I could to actually fall asleep. Because of my beautiful sleeping issues, both in real life and dreams apparently, I couldn’t fall asleep, so I faked it.

And then the footsteps… thud… thud… thud… thud… until I felt breathing on my face, and a slimy hand touch my arm.

“Are you awake?” I heard the creepy yet still childlike voice ask as he began shaking me. I tried to relax as much as possible, so I guess I passed that test.

“I know you’re awake,” or maybe I didn’t,” just open your eyes!  I won’t punish you if you open your eyes now.” For some reason, I could feel he was lying, so I remained “asleep”. That’s when he picked me up. Slimy hands slid under my arm to attempt to stand me up. I still pretended to be asleep by not supporting myself when he tried, so he pulled me up, and spoke to someone else in the room. “Hold her up.” The voice that responded told me, I didn’t have just the Another in the room.

“Just grab her by the throat. That’s what I did for you.” The new voice in the room mutters sourly. It seems he wants to move on, probably to murder other children.

“Just hold her up. She has been worse than I was, so she deserves a special treatment.” Fear races through my veins as I feel two more hands join on my body, holding me up.

“Maybe next time, you should have gone to sleep, little girl,” I hear the Other whisper in my ear, as I feel the Another grab my chin, pulling it open. My eyes snap open the second I feel something go down my throat, stopping me from breathing. As I begin choking, I hear the Another and the Other chuckling, as I black out, “we knew you were awake.”

And then I woke up.


End file.
